


Love is Pain! (Prince of Darkness's Crazy Love Passion for weak human)

by I_Dragongirl_A_W



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Hate to Love, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Possessive Goldeneyes Vampire, Possessive Sex, Romance, Teen Pregnancy, Vampire Sex, Vampire and Human love, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:58:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8117371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Dragongirl_A_W/pseuds/I_Dragongirl_A_W





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

**_Two lines…!?? Positive?_ **

Tears well up in blue eyes as they stared at the test pack without any blink in shock,…What!! No!…This could not be possible…No!..

His trembling hands dropped the test and his legs shook a little before they completely dropped to the floor as the tears fall down onto his rose cheeks. He is undeniably, Pregnant. There was no way in denying this sad fact because all five tests show two lines which hundred percent certain that was…Positive.

 **“How…!!!?”** low whispered slipped from his trembling lips but couldn’t complete the sentence.

_‘How could even this possible…? I’m a boy…?’_

He has been this strange feeling like something’s wrong with him and it was…a Terrible wrong thing…

**“Akihito!!! Baby…?”**

Jolted, the sitting figure looked up at the bathroom door with horror in his eyes.

 **“Akihito, what are you doing in the bathroom from the last hour, are you alright?”** His mother Takaba Nana knocked on the bathroom door where her only son was from the last hour.

**“Y-Yes, Mom….”**

**“Then baby, come out quickly…dinner is ready.”** Said that she left the room.

Akihito slowly gathered himself from the floor and from the shock of his life that was still lying near to his foot.

Washing his wet face he looked up at the mirror and saw his reflection that started to hunt him, especially his blue eyes because they never have told lie to anyone…and to him…and they were completely looking dim…

Apart from questions of how could he got pregnant, new questions started to raised in his heart. what would he say to his parents…mostly how…

He knew he couldn’t keep this secret from them for long, one day they would practically know as the time passes and his body changes…they wouldn’t be blind…they would notice…not only his parents but …his friends, his classmates, his teachers…honestly, everyone would notice…

 **“Why I’m the only one to whom always this shocking things happens…”** covering his face with the hands he cried silently. What was he going to do?, he’s sixteen and with a baby now. How was he going to handle all of this…

.

.

.

After some minutes, washing his face, he walked out of the bathroom and picked his phone nervously and text the person who has created all these problems in his life from the time he has entered into it.

**_(Can we meet tomorrow at Toma Café?)_ **

And after full one minute he got reply, short and to the point.

**_(Sure, When?)_ **

Biting his lip Akihito typed.

**_(After my school)_ **

**_(Okay)_ **

Placing his phone on the lamp table, Akihito courage himself that he could do this, he could face all of his problems, he’s a brave boy, he wouldn’t be a coward. Shakingly he lay down on his bed and covered himself with the blanket.

Yet sleep was not coming to him as all the time he kept staring at the ceiling of his room that was covered with shining stares…like a space…and kept thinking about his Pregnancy…

 **“Aki? Baby?”** Nana step into the room and when she saw the room was dark and her son has slept, she concernedly walked up to his bed and sat down on it.

She opened her mouth to speak but stopped when she notices her son’s deep breathing. He was already gone to his dreamland and she didn’t want to disturbed her baby’s sleep so she smiled and got up after adjusting the blanket over his little body and walked out.

Downstairs Mr. Takaba glanced up at his wife who was stepping down from the stairs and asked **“What happened, where’s Akihito?”**

**“He’s already asleep.”**

**“What. but he didn’t has his dinner? Is he alright?”** Mr. Takaba asked as he placed his chopsticks near to his eating bowl.

**“It seems he is not…he’s completely distance, I don’t know why, I tried to ask him this afternoon  but he said he’s just feeling down. So I don’t press him further…you know teenager..”**

Mr. Takaba smiled **“Yeah teens. no one can understand them, let’s have our dinner, after that I’ll check on him.”**

**“hm…”**

And they chit chat about the office and about the future plans. Mostly Mr. Takaba would tell everything to his wife but sometime he lied, just not to worry her, just like today, when a business meeting didn’t go well as just he wanted but still he smiled with her.

And as he promised he would check on their son after the dinner, he did. so that his wife could do the dishes and go to the bed early.

Mr. Takaba is a kind and friendly man who would do anything for his family, because he loves his wife and his only son so much, but he is also a strict man so that his and his family’s life would be on the line of sanity ,not like other people who just love to give money to his family not the time and he saw how that families apart from one other and completely fall down. This Mr. Takaba doesn’t want for his family…

Although, Mr. Takaba didn’t have hate towards anyone because hate is so big and mean word in his word list but he couldn’t stop himself to hate…one thing…for his whole life…

 ** _Vampires_** …

**Blood sucking vampires…**

Who were now ruling all over the world well not fully but they have full control on Asia and he hates this.  Even though, they don’t hurt anyone for their needs because from the decades government has settled law with them for not hurting the HUMANS and not sucking blood from them as they’d be provided blood from other sources such as wild animals and other creatures but **NOT FROM THE HUMANS** and for that government has created large forests where such big and wild animals were kept for their blood and do the supply of blood from there to the blood sucking vampires…

But Mr. Takaba knows they were not fully follows the rules because he has, himself, sees them killing the humans for their blood and he hates them for breaking the decade’s rules and covering the government with their innocent act that their race wouldn’t do such shameful act and couldn’t do anything to break the rules.

As there was also very strong reason for him to hate these creatures…but he didn’t want to remember it.

_‘They would never be like US…and would never be in our shoes…’_

**“Hah!! Why I’m thinking about these ungrateful creatures…”** Mr. Takaba sighs and shook his head and stared at his son.

Bending down and giving goodnight kiss on his forehead, Mr. Takaba went to his room where his wife was waiting for him.

 **“Still sleeping?”** She asked.

 **“hmm,”** Mr. Takaba hummed and went to the bed and turned off the light.

 

**_LIP_ **

 

**Next Day**

 

Akihito was little late for the meeting that he has set last night, it was not that he has late intentionally but he was so nervous to tell the real reason to the person whom he was going to meet, mostly how he would tell him the reason of their meeting…

Akihito stops and glance at the handsome man who was busy with his phone, but he didn’t say anything and just hold the chair with his hands to stop them from trembling. He has seen the man after their last encounter that lends to this terrible situation in his little life.

The man was handsome and gorgeous like the last time, as his perfect hair slightly falling onto his forehead and his perfect lips closed, golden eyes focused on the phone, and he has wearing black three piece suit as if he has straightly rush from the business to meet him. He looked around to see his bodyguards but couldn’t find anyone.

‘He came alone?’ Akihito confusedly looked at him.

After full minute, the man looked up from his phone, in which he was busy before, to Akihito as he stood near to a chair. He knows the boy has come but he didn’t want to the one to start the conversation so he kept himself busy with the phone.

His golden eyes meet with Akihito’s blue one and frowned a little after seeing the boy’s puffy ‘s eyes and too much pale face that was on full glow last time he has seen him…well (fuck) him.

His golden eyes narrowed as he spokes **“Sit.”** And the boy didn’t obey.

Sighing, the man bluntly asked **"Why do you want to meet?"**

 **"I-I...I'm pregnant!"** Wasting no time Akihito blur out, looking down at his feet as he fought with the tears not to leak at his words especially the… last word.

Silence....

When the man didn't say anything to his words, Akihito slowly looks up at him to see his reaction.

 **"Come again?"** The man asked, placing elegantly his most expensive silver color iPhone on the white table.

 **"You...heard me the first time"** Akihito said, looking away from the most gorgeous golden eyes that had captive him that night.

 **"Yeah, just want to confirm. Pregnant? But you're a human, most importantly a human boy. So how could this possible...?"** The man with questionable face asked.

 **"I'm asking the same question from myself too. If you know the answer then tells me too."** Akihito angrily barked, face slightly red now.

The man sigh, **"You sure it’s mine?"**

Feeling Insulted, Akihito narrow his eyes " **You. Know. Yourself. That. I. Was. Virgin. At. That. Fucking. Time"** and grinding his teeth he said.

 **"Alright"** the man slowly mumbled and silence fall for five minutes.

...

Looking slightly frustrated at the boy for his attitude and for the sad look on his pretty face, (but a part of him didn’t want to admit this) the golden eyes man spokes **"So what do you want from me, acceptance for the baby and for yourself? If yes, then let me clear one thing I'm not accepting it"** and pointed his finger at the boy's tummy.

**"And I don't want my name to be attached in any way to you or it. So do abort it"**

**...**

**...**

**"Fucking bastard I'm not asking for your shitting advice!!"** Akihito slapped the table, startling himself and the man, face now fully red as tomato with the anger.

 **"It'd be good for you and your future. I'm just suggesting."** Without affecting from the boy’s outburst the man said.

 **"I'm not punishing the baby for my own wrong deed, bastard!"** Akihito shouted.

 **“But I don't want to be IN. Okay."** The man with intimated face shouts back.

 **"And I also don't want you to IN."** Akihito's blue eyes glared to golden but feeling scared from inside by the man’s dangerous look.

**"What do you want from me then?"**

**“I don't want anything from you. Just want you to know."** Taking deep breathes, controlling his tears and trembling body, Akihito said.

 **"Alright, then anything else?"** The man arrogantly asked.

 **"...no..."** Shocked Akihito mumbled.

 **"Hmm, I'm little busy so sorry for taking my leave soon."** Faking the manners the man said.

 **"I don't care."** Angrily Akihito glared at him.

The man stared at him, (at his blue eyes) for a while then head out from the café...

This, Akihito has already predicted because who  sane people would be at your side and took the responsibility of the disaster situation like this when you have known about each other nothing…well except the names...and meet just few months ago...

Mostly when the father is **PUREBLOOD VAMPIRE** and Top wealthy, Senior vampire’s **SON**. So why he would accept the human’s baby…A **hybrid** one…when he could conceive the **PUREBLOOD**.

But he was stupid who thinks not hope, he should at least tell the man what consequence their action gives them...and the man would accept him and the baby, if not then he could show little sympathy and support towards him…

But No….He cruelly toss him and refused him to be acknowledged with the baby, even heartlessly he advice him to drop the baby…his own flush…

Thinking man’s words, Akihito felt of himself really really stupid... that his stupid teenage hormones leads him towards the biggest mistake of his life that now fully destroyed him...his future...

He shouted in frustration, clutching the chair tightly in his little hands and supporting his fragile body with it but right away started to take deep breathes as he thought of tiny creature in himself. He slides down at the chair where the man has been sitting earlier and placed his cheek on the table.

What he was going to do now....truthfully, he knows he couldn't do all of this by himself...he needs someone…but not his parents…because he didn't want his parents to know about the baby or they would be very disappoint in their only child.

Little sobs began to leave his pale soft lips **"What I have got myself into...?"**

**_LIP_ **

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

**_Three days later… _ **

 

It went three days, three full days since his talked with the man, and fourth day of knowing about his pregnancy, but everything still felt odd to Akihito… all felt new to him, weird and funny like how he was going to have a baby when he also was a kid himself, barely has the knowledge of dealing with his teens emotions and now he was also going to deal with mother’s emotions which was completely new to feel…

He remembered the morning incident when he went out from the shower and was drying off his body hurriedly so that not to be late for the school, however, accidentally his sight went to the big mirror of the bathroom and he paused his task and slowly lowered his towel up to his tummy and softly rubbed the towel over his tummy and wondered, was it really there was a living thing growing inside him?

Because he has seen the babies, how soft and tiny they were, would it be possible his baby would be soft, fragile and small like them. Suddenly his thoughts went to the concern of his unborn baby’s heath, currently how it was at this time…was it alright or not.

However, before he could think more about his unborn tiny baby, his mother said him to hurry up or he would be late for his school.

Suddenly stopping in the midway on the footpath as realized how concerned he felt about his unborn baby at that time and what emotion he felt was…so gentle and good.

“Ahh!! It’s so strange to feel that emotion, creepy yet caring.” He mumbled but looking down at his tummy he again mumbled but so softly “But I’d not give up on you…Never“

Feeling his sprit lift up slightly by just talking to his baby and he felt, he finally acknowledge its presence in his life and fully accepted him NOW without any doubts.  

A genuine smile builds up to his face when he started to walk to his school’s gate. He and his baby would be fine and happy in the life, he needed to make sure that would happen to themselves…

.

.

.

“Akihito! Stop right there!”   

Akihito sighed heavily at the voice, pulling his school bag’s strap as tight as possible with his hand, and then reversed, and saw his two best friends running towards him with full speed at that he prepared himself for a tight group hug and a bit of scolding session for ignoring them from the last days.

“AAkihito~, where are you going? Hiding from us? Again!” Kou asked, dropping his arms around Akihito’s shoulder, pulling him closer.

“No, I was not.” Simply reply yet lie.

“Don’t lie to us, we know you are avoiding us, okay” Takato grabbed Akihito softly by the arm.

“Both of you misunderstood, I’m…just tired.” Akihito tried to tug his arm from Takato’s hold and his shoulder from Kou.

“Yeah that is right. But you are openly avoiding us, is there something wrong?" Takato asked.

“Or any problem in your home?” Kou added.

Akihito has no doubt that his friends wouldn't hesitate at the opportunity to draw him out of his hiding emotions but he wouldn’t easily give up, he’s strong. So…

“Yeah.” Akihito heard himself mumbling.

“Really? What happened?” Kou with childish curiosity asked when his guess come out right.

“O-Otousan has some problems with his business. So…” Akihito closed his eyes at the lie.

_‘Fuck….Now I started to lie’_

_‘Sorry Otousan!’_

“Oh it’ll be depressing, how’s your otousan feeling?” Kou squeezed his shoulder in comfort.

“He’s alright but you know my otousan, he’ll not tell his problems.” Akihito cursed himself for lie.

“Aki, don’t stress yourself or he’ll be sad to see you sad.” This time Takato spokes but he didn’t satisfied with his friend’s answer because he know Akihito was laying as he could see he was averting his eyes from them but he didn’t press further. Akihito will let them know when he’d feel right to tell, he thought.

“Hey, let’s go, Class is about to start.” He pulled Akihito and Kou towards the classroom, and put the end on it to make his friend comfortable with them.

_**~Lip~** _

_** The Tokyo Times Office…  ** _

 

"Sorry? What did you say?" Mr. Takaba furiously got up from his office chair.

“I say we shouldn’t run this news, It would cause us damage.”

“But It’s true fact story, how could you say that we shouldn’t run this.” Mr. Takaba argued with his best friend Eto Futoshi and his business partner and Co-Owner of The Tokyo Times Newspaper.

“Satoshi think about our newspaper’s reputation. We can’t run this vampire’s story. What if all these facts you gathered aren’t true and you know what would happen after that, Government would penalized us for the fake story about the vampires…” Futoshi explained.

“You’ve never argued with me before about the vampires related.” Mr. Takaba said.

Futoshi sighs at his friend’s hate towards the vampires. “How can I explain to you Satoshi, I’m feeling something isn’t right with this story. And I’m not arguing with you…”

“Something not right with this story…What do you mean?” Mr. Takaba circled the table and stood before his friend.

“I think its fake…totally Fake...” Futoshi said.

“By the fake you mean this human willingly wanted to turn into vampire…huh! Tell me who wanted to be a vampire!!?” Mr. Takaba shouted.

“This human Is now Vampire, Toshi, he would never be on our side, our human’s side, and you are trusting him Now…when he is half vampire and half human, What if someone has paid him to fake the story so that we published it and after that he step back from his statement…People wouldn’t believe Humans again…” Futoshi shouted back, getting up from the chair too and facing his best friend.

Mr. Takaba stare at his friend for some seconds before leaving a heavy sigh and sat down in the chair next to his friend as the words sink into him.

“Toshi~…” Futoshi titled his head down and whispered his friend’s nickname about that they both laughed so much in their school time that it looks like they have same nickname.

‘…’

Not getting any reply from his friend, Futoshi again sat down in his chair and wheeled it near to him.

“Toshi, think wisely…we can’t run this story…” He put his hand on Mr. Takaba’s shoulder.

“And you can’t help this human now, he’s now completely different from us, you also know that…”  

Mr. Takaba turned his head to him and looked at his friend for a while and then sighed again, shoulder stumbling he said, “You are right, Futo. I can’t help him now…”

“But what if he’s saying the truth.” Looking determinedly, Mr. Takaba whispered.

“I know what you are feeling but think of the people who work for us, their families, their children, their future…We can’t even risk it, we could fall down too deep from where we couldn’t even get up.”

‘…’

“And you deeply also know we can’t stand against that Leader of the Vampires who manipulates everyone and danced them in his little finger…” Futoshi grabbed Mr. Takaba’s hand.

“I feared of facing him, Our newspaper already on his _Hit_ list and he even wouldn’t think of crushing us down, and you want him to Win in his goal.”

“You. Eto.Futoshi.feared.of.him….really?” Mr. Takaba chuckled.

Futoshi stared long at him then turned red and punched Mr. Takaba’s shoulder “You are so mean. Still brat type guy-No-old man.”

“Well you are also not less than me in this case.” Mr. Takaba stood up.

“So, you are not running this news?” Futoshi asked carefully, didn’t want to argue again with his friend.

Going back to his office chair Mr. Takaba said “How could I refuse my friend’s request.”

“I didn’t request you, I argued with you in which I won. So…” Futoshi replied back immediately.

“Yeah, yeah you won, I will not run this news. Now go back to your office, your Kid secretary will be bored without you.” Mr. Takaba waved his hand playfully.

“You are saying this as if I’m having an affair with her and cheating my lovely wife, anyway she likes my stories more than yours.”

“She’s just a kid and kids like stories, Yours or mine, doesn’t matter…” Mr. Takaba commented.

“You are just jealousy of me because like Akihito she loves to listen my stores not yours”

“Don’t remind me this…”

“Yeah, Sometime I really think he’s your son or mine.”

Mr. Takaba laughed and nodded “I’ve the same thought. Now go don’t disturb me.”

“Alright, I’ll meet you in the evening so until don’t ruin your handsome face with worry…” Said that Futoshi went out the office room, laughing at his friend’s jealousy yet worry face.

**_~LIP~_ **

 

“Akihito, Do you want us to walk you home?” Takato asked concernedly.

“No, Takato I can go on my own, you should accompany Kou to downtown.” Akihito replied with a faint smile. His friends want to shop and have fun in roaming the streets but he refused to go with them as he just wanted to go straight  home and rest since he felt little dizzy with the heavy classwork.

“Are you sure, we can go downtown after walking you home…” Kou asked, fixing his school bag over his shoulder.

“No, you don’t need to, I can manage and it’s not the first time I’m going home alone.” Akihito said quietly, remembering the days when he lied to them that he has some work to attend when in truth he went to meet that golden eyes guy.

Takato narrowed his eyes at him before nodded “Okay, we are going.”

Akihito stared at his friend’s back, Takato was trying to read his expression but couldn’t read anything as he has blocked every emotions from his face but Akihito know Takato’ll try to find out and to know what made his friend like this.

“Ha! Why I‘ve possessive friends...” Akihio murmured, turning and started to walk.

Akihito has just walked a few steps on the street towards his home when suddenly run into someone, “Oww!” and was about to fall down when a hand reached out and help him to steady his balance on his feet.

“Hey, are you all right?” The person asked.

Akihito’s vision went a little blurry due to collide so he just nodded.

“No, you don’t look, Come sit here for a while.” A hand guided him at the bench and made him to sit on it.

Akihito took deep breathes after leaning against the bench and opened his eyes to see whom he has crashed so he could say sorry.

The man before him was smiling at him and Akihito notice he has black eyes and black hair and worn a black jacket over a white tee and navy blue jeans and was looking like a slight older than him. Akihito had to admit that the boy was good looking like a model.

But Akihito suppressed his shock as he looked at the distance between themselves that was so close, he abruptly slipped a bit away from the pressing body that the man noticed and put some distance between themselves too…

“Now, You are okay?” The black eye man asked.

“Yeah…”  Akihito said in a heavy breathy tone.

“Sorry, I wasn’t seeing my sides.” The man with guilty face said.

“No, It was my fault too.” Avoiding the eye contact Akihito replies.

“Alright, so that’s mean we are even?” The man chuckled.

‘….’

‘….’

“uhm..Hi…I’m Hasegawa Kaoru." The man told him, extended his hand towards his side for handshake with a smile on his handsome face.

“Hhi, Takaba Akihito.” Akihito shyly bowed with his head and accepts the offered hand in his.

Kaoru chucked “I already know.”

Akihiro frowned at him. “Don’t you remember me?” Kaoru asked, pointed a finger at himself. Akihito shook his head.

“We’ve met at my father’s business party two months ago and we talked, you don’t remember that?” Kaoru told him, trying to be hurt.

Akihito smiled and looked down “Sorry, I forgot about that.” In truth he knew at that party he hasn’t be mentally present with anyone since his mind was only occupied by the man who was also present in that party and glaring at him as he talked with anyone as if he was doing something wrong, in spite of that he couldn’t forget that _night_ and _party_ when he got his first kiss.

Akihito quickly shut his eyes and put stop on his thoughts, recalling back the time with the man give goose bump to him and he wanted to forget that sensations.

“No, It’s okay…sometimes it happens when some people don’t leave a good impression on someone by whom they wanted to be got notice…”

Akihito in guilty looked at him “No, It’s not like that you-…” but he stopped when process Kaoru’s words.

“Y..You what?” Akihito slipped more space away from him at this time and stood up.

“Hey, calm down, I didn’t mean to say what you are thinking. I-I just wanted to be a friend with you, that’s it. Really~…so please sit down.” Kaoru also stood up.

“Friend?”

“Yes, like buddies…” Kaoru smiled but he could see that Akihtio was lost in his own thoughts so he slowly asked “So? Can we be friends?”

Akihito didn’t response, It was happing unexpectedly…someone wanted to be his friend and that someone was from that party which basically change his life.

“Please, I wanted to be your friend from that night but I-I couldn’t find the courage.”

“Truthfully, I asked about this from your father too but he said it’s up to you if you want to be my friend or not.”

“You talked with my father.” Akihito surprisingly asked. But his father didn’t say anything to him.

“Yes…” putting his hands in his jeans, Kaoru nodded.

If this man know his father and talked with him about the friendship then that’s mean he’s reliable to trust. But Akihito didn’t want to be friend with anyone at this time, even he has now put some distance from his own two best friends from the last days as he just wanted to alone so he didn’t need more person to deal.

“Well, I wouldn’t force you.” Kaoru smiled a bit sadly.

Looking up at Kaoru, Akihito forces himself to smile politely “Sorry.”

“No, I should be sorry for disturbing you.”

For some reason, Akihito’s wisdom told him to say something to the man to make him feel good…yet he couldn’t and Kaoru passes by him after saying good day.

“What the hell!” Akihito slumped down on the bench and sigh. He know he didn’t do good by rejecting the man’s friendship but he has no motivation to make new friends as when they would know about his pregnancy, they would judge him and this he didn’t want…more less people he talks more it would be good for him…

.

.

.

“I’m home…”

Removing his shoes at the door, and throwing his school bag on the floor, Akihito slumped down on the living room couch and closed his eyes.

“Aki-Chan, You’ve come…”

He heard his mother shouted from the kitchen and probably was now making her way to the living room as he heard her steps but they stopped at living room.

“Aki-Chan! How many times I’ve to say you, don’t throw your bag on the floor…and your…damn socks and coat on the way…It’s not polite…”

By her voice he could tell she was angry at him and glaring at him and it was proved when he opened his eyes.

“Sorry, I’ll not do that again”

His mother sighs, and picked the fallen things on her way to him.

“Are you all right? You look pale…” placing the things on the couch, She asked and slowly moved to her son’s side.

“Hmm?”

Not convincing by the response, Nana pressed her hand onto Akihito’s right cheek and shocked “Aki-baby, your body is warm, you must be running a fever.”

“No, I’m fine-…” Akihito protested, and then paused after seeing his mother’s glare “Don’t say you are fine, I’ve been seeing you like this from some days and you can’t fool your mother, I’m calling the doctor.”

Akihito’s face color faded at her words _‘She’s calling the doctor…then she will know-’ ‘No’_

Abruptly, He hold her hand that was about to touch the phone “M-mom, stops…I’m really fine, please trust me.”

“Akihito stay on the couch…” in warning his mother pointed at the couch.

Judging by her tightened features, Akihito looked for the right words to stop her to make a call or his life would be END…

“Kaasan~, please!” in much depressing voice Akihito spokes.

Nana stare at her son in shock yet with confusion because she knows he always called her _Kaasan_ when he is in any deep shit or when he is really feeling lonely.

Putting her hands on Akihito’s cheek she concernedly asked “What’s up baby, is something bothering you, you look distanced from the last days, what happened, tell your Kaasan...”

Akihito opened his mouth then closed it.

_‘I’m caught…’_

“Aki…”

“I-I…NNo, nothing is bothering me…" Akihito with paled face holds her hand as she concernedly looked at him.

"Alright, I believe you because you aren’t a kid anymore. But still I'm calling the doctor just for my satisfaction and if you object again I'm calling your otousan."  

‘...’

"Now go, rest for a while until the doctor comes…" caressing Akihito’s cheek, she picked up the phone once again and dialed the doctor’s number, not noting the shock look on her son’s face.

.

.

.

Until the doctor has not arrived, the tip of finger nail stick to Akihito's teeth, keep biting it in fear while sitting on the bed with crossed legs and a pillow between them and pray that the doctor didn’t come and come something important to him.

But as the door clicked, he hugged the pillow tightly and stares at the door with fearful eyes as if the monster would come out from it.

"Hey, little champ, what happened?" The doctor asked with smiling face, walked up to him and put his doctor bag on the bed.

Shocked and paled, Akihito just looks at him.

“Akihito?”

“huh?” Akihito jumped when the doctor touched him.

“What happened?”

"Ah, n-nothing, s-sensei...I’m just feeling tired a-and mom got worried for nothing… “Still hugging his pillow and eyes followed the doctor's move as he pull out his stethoscope and adjust its earpiece in his ears.

“Okay, let's see what's wrong with you and lessen your kaasan’s worry…” The doctor smiled and put the stethoscope on Akihito’s chest, back and then checks his eyes, mouth. And after that he put the thermometer into the boy’s mouth to check if he has fever or not since Akihito’s body felt warm to him. After the beep of the device, doctor checked while Akihito silently looks over him.

‘....’

"Umm...Your throat and chest is alright, nothing sounds serious, though you look pale and your eyes look tired, may be because of lack of sleep? And you don't have fever as what your mother said. But you tell me how do you actually feel, any weakness or fatigue?”

“Yes, a little…”

“Any difficulty in sleeping?”

 _‘I have_ …’but Akihito didn’t say loud so he shook his head.

“Something that you continuously keep thinking about it…”

 _‘Yes, it is…how to deal with my pregnancy? Specially a vampire’s baby…’_   Yet again Akihito shook his head in answer.

Sighing Doctor spokes “Akihito, I think you’re having the teens’ problems…maybe unawareness about some facts that you openly don’t want to share with me but I would suggest you to talk with your kaasan or otuosan or your friends, don’t say you have nothing, your troubling eyes says all that you’ve problems…”

 _‘Damn these eyes, never hide a lie…’_ Akihito looked down.

“And I want to done the full check up of your body so I've to take your blood sample to know more…"

"Blood sample?" Akihito’s face shoots up.

"Yes, just to confirm that you have no serious illnesses that is not showing now or maybe about that we don’t know what it is exactly, despite what I'm thinking that you're just tired and need some vitamins to get energy and a lot of rest but still I’m running some tests…"

"Sensei...I'm just tired, don't take blood sample, just give me vitamins and I promised I will rest and if...if I still feel this way…I’ll personally give my blood sample..."

“There is nothing to be afraid of, Akihito…maybe you are just tired, but just to be sure everything is all right I have to run some tests…”

“Give me a _week_ , I’ll be alright I promise..” Akihito nearly shouted.

‘…’

‘…’

"Okay, I'll give you one week and after that if you still look like just now then I'd not listen to you…or your parents will kill me…" The doctor joked.

“They’d never do that..."

“Besides I also don't want you to sick..."

Akihito in shame stares down “I’ll take care of me…”

“I should go down or your mother would come up and fire me with so many questions, what happened to her lovely son, is he alright, any serious problem, this I know you’d not like…” The doctor smiled, and ruffled his hair before packing his doctor bag.

As the door shut, Akihito shoot up from the bed, he come to know what was actually needed him. He’s pregnant and he kept worrying about it instead of looking for solutions and indicating his parents that he was in any trouble…well he was, in big shit, but now first of all he needs pregnancy vitamins to keep his body up and energetic and take some rest to shoo away the trouble look from his eyes…’ _damn these eyes always throw me in trouble hole…’_ as he remembered someone’s comment about fire in his eyes that he likes the most.

 _‘Stop!...Stop thinking about him! Stop!’_ Akihito warns himself. _‘He has nothing to do with me anymore!’_

And sat down at the bed to think what he needed for himself.

**_~Lip~_ **

** Next day… **

 

A woman who was arranging some medicine in the cabinet looked back and saw a boy was standing at the shop’s counter and she walked up to him “Hello kid, how can I help you?”

Akihito smiled nervously and put the list on the counter "I-I want t-to buy these v-vitamins."

She slipped the list to herself and read the vitamins then she smiled wider “Just wait a minute.”

While she was searching for the vitamins, Akihito looked around himself and nervously played with his foot and kept thinking if it was right choice to take these pregnancy vitamins as what he read them in the article on the internet or not but his journalist brain (that was a gift he got from his journalist father, even though he’s not a that one _yet_ ) kept giving him signals he should firstly do the full investigation on these drugs before taking them since he was caring the baby of a **_pureblood_ _sucker_** , but just like a prey caught in cage who has no option but to surrender to the current situation, so he also has no choice but go for what last option he has…because he couldn’t go to any doctor and say casually he’s pregnant and the father of the baby is a **vampire** so give him the vitamins for vampire pregnancy then **bammm** …Doctor would explode and fire him with questions, where his parents are, how could it happen, when the process was simple that he studied all his life yet he would look dumb before him…

And if the news spread **A HUMAN** **BOY** got **PREGNANT** with the **VAMPIRE’s** sperm, then every Human would explode…not only the doctor…

Might be his parents also…and he knows, they simply wouldn’t just explode but would explode like **Very HOT lava** and make everything black…

Akihito jolted from his thoughts when the woman returned, “Here…”and put the vitamins in paper bag and handed him.

“hm, how much?” Nervously he mumbled

“1500 ¥.”

Akihito handed him the money and took the bag from her and was about to go when suddenly the woman spokes and stopped him. "You must be very happy?"

“Eh?”

"To become an _Oooniisan!_ " she put her hands on the glass counter and happily beamed at him.

Akihito tilted his head, confused. “I-I don’t…-“

“Tell me it is an otoutosan or imoutosan.” She happily interrupts him.

“What are you talking about?” Akihito finally asked.

“Oh boy, you’re buying the pregnancy vitamins, obviously it would be for your mother…oh!? or it is for your girlfriend?” The woman with shocked face asked and ranked his appearance from top to bottom as if saying you looks toooo much younger to become a father.

Shocked and terrified by the woman’s analysis on buying the medicines, Akihito shook his head dumbly, not knowing at what question he was shaking his head, for the first one or later.

Because both were not true, “I-I…” ‘ _Ooniisan?’_

“Well sorry for asking, it’s not my right to ask but I would suggest you to tell your parents and her parents, kid. It’s a serious thing.”

Akihito blinked, and then nodded even if not understanding the words because his mind was now full of new stuff…That he was still…young…and so young to become a parent…and he has dream of becoming a journalist…just like his father...and now in what deep situation he has fallen himself…

His dream scatters before even he could build it…or plan about it…

With much heavy heart Akihito come back home and saw his mother sitting on the couch, probably reading a cooking book and she calls “Aki?” but he didn’t hear her as he kept proceeding to his room, up to the stairs with blank face.

“Akihito?” she calls once again.

It was like he become deaf to the rest world except his own mind that was now busy in the debate with himself about his future and about the thing that he didn’t want to do to his baby. Shutting the door behind himself and he Still… and stared ahead of himself but not to focus on anything.

His life became a mess…and he was not seeing any way to go out from it…

One way he has his… _dream_ …and another…his _unborn_ _baby_ …

Which one he choose…

“Aki-chan?” Nana steps into the room and found him on the foot of his bed, that he didn’t know when he has sat down beside it.

“Akihito!?” she rushed to him and caught his body in her arms.

But Akihito still didn’t response her but slowly circled his arms around her to feel some comfort from his mother, to know he still present in this world…not in his worry world that now become part of his life.

“Aki…”

“Kaasan~,”

“Yes, baby, I’m here~”

“I’m tired.” He whispered slowly.

“Oh baby, I know. But tell your kaasan what happen? Why are you behaving like a sad puppy? Does someone is giving you trouble?” She caressed his hair.

_‘Yes, my mind…my heart…my life…my biggest mistake…everything…and on the top of that list is that bloodsucker Golden eye bastard whom I wanted to kill with my own hands…Dream breaker fucking bastard…’_

“Can you please talk?”

Akihito got carried away with his thoughts that he forgets he was with his mother who noticed his blank expressions right away.

“Mom, I’m fine now and no one is giving me trouble, you go and read your cooking book.”

He know his eyes was lying about the fine part as he caught his mother to look at him with most worried look, yet he thanks her for understanding him when she nodded her head and said “Get some rest.”

But when she stopped at the door and looked back over her shoulder at him with something in eyes he guessed it right away she was going to investigate his problems herself, not asking him for the second time as she was a top rank journalist’s wife.

So the first thing, he did…hid the vitamins under his bed because he know his mother wouldn’t look under the bed and started to form plan how to get away with his problem.

**_~Lip…~_ **

Akihito has slept the whole afternoon and when he stirs from his sleep it was already getting dark as the sun was just going down and he could see the dim yellow light through his room curtains.

But his mind distracted from it when he heard voices coming out from his bathroom, one he recognized right away that was his mother but another one he couldn’t hear as his mother was the one who was just talking and other person was just humming in her questions.

After a minute his mother stopped talking and come out of the bathroom and smiled, seeing him sitting on the bed with confused face.

“Your shower was not working properly, so I called the plumber to fix it” she said and removing the confusion from his face.

“He has done his work and is about to leave.” She added as she left the room.

Akihito tried to peeked into the bathroom that’s door was opened and saw a bulky man was doing his work as what his mother has said.

His brows draw together when he notice that man has blond hair as the cap was not fitting on his head properly as of it was in small size.

Akihito jumped a bit on his bed when the man suddenly come out from the bathroom with his things and stared at him directly for a second then left the room after bowing a little.

 _‘His face looks familiar…’_ Akihito mumbled.

However, before Akihito could put pressure on his memory his eyes caught the paper on the outside of the bathroom door, confusedly getting up from the bed with the thought that might be the big man has forgotten it or misplaced it, and picked the paper and run out from his room.

“Mom, where’s the plumber..?”

“Gone. Why?”

“He forgets this on the outside of the bathroom door.” Akihito forwards the paper.

 “Oh no, it might be something important to him, go give him back he’d still be outside, Aki.”

Nodding his head, Akihito run out his house and stopped at the path when not seeing anyone.

“Where did he go?” Akihito stopped and looked at the right and left of empty street “He’s fast.”

Looking down at the paper in his hands, Akihito’s curiosity picks up and he opened the paper that was in pink color and neatly folded and a sweet odor was coming from it…that was somehow soothing his worry heart and making him feel good and comfort.

However it was only for a second, as his eyes started to scan the words that was written on the pink paper…

He froze…completely froze…on the ground and the color of his face started to match with his house color… _white_ …

_**~LIP…~** _

 

Seeing his partner coming towards himself, bulky and muscular man adjusted his glasses and straightens his posture…”How goes the task?”

Even though on the phone his partner has informed him ‘Task completed. Safely’ yet he wanted to ask personally so that he could take every information to the point and then inform to his boss everything.

“Told you. Safe.” Short and simple answer.

The glasses man nodded. “Good work.”

“It was just a simple task you know.”

“Yes, I know but it needs courage to become plumber for a simple task and fit this huge body behind the plumber clothes.”

The man smiled “Yeah, anyway how’s the boss?”

“You already know the answer.” Adjusting his glasses the man said.

“Still working? And killing everyone with just his hard stare?” knotting his brow together he asked.

“You can say that..” The glasses man sigh.

“He’s difficult to read nowadays.” He said and another man nodded in agreement.

_**~LIP…~** _

 

 

 

 

Forgive me for the late update and for the mistakes if this chp has any because I just edited it in hurry! And next chapter will be about the man…you all wanted to know so badly.


End file.
